


Late Night Library

by Rehfan



Series: Stiles from State Farm [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have decided to continue their conversation the very next night after their first encounter, but without the risk of being caught, it seems a bit more... tame.</p>
<p>Stiles can be a genius sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandumbGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/gifts).



It was exactly twenty-four hours from their first conversation when they had their second talk.

“So… have you been fired yet?” asked Scott.

“No,” said Stiles. “Surprisingly.”

“Maybe they don’t check the calls every day,” suggested Scott.

“Maybe,” said Stiles. He sighed.

“You sound tired,” said Scott. “Maybe we shouldn’t have chosen a time that’s so late.”

“Are you kidding?” said Stiles. “I just got off what could possibly be my last shift ever and I want to relax and talk to you.” He was practically whining and Scott couldn’t help but smile.

“Actually, I’m kind of looking forward to getting fired,” said Stiles.

“I could tell that when you made the decision to get me off,” said Scott, laughing.

Stiles returned the same laugh and added: “No really. I mean, my supervisor is one of these stick-up-his-ass repressed types. He’s all suits and ties even though we can dress more casually every day. No sense of humor. Has a mug that actually says ‘World’s Greatest Manager’ on it. I mean… ugh.”

Scott was actively wincing as he lay on his bed. “Sorry to hear that, man,” he said.

“Yeah, well… I can’t wait to see his face when they play back the call,” said Stiles. “I hope they play it with me in the room staring him down as we both listen to you come.”

Scott couldn’t breathe at the thought of that moment. He had nothing to say in response - not that English was at all accessible to him anyway.

“Jesus, I’ll probably have a hell of a hard-on listening to it,” said Stiles.

“Y-yeah,” said Scott. “Probably.”

“Hey… uh…,” said Stiles, “did you want to… um?”

“Only if I get to tell you what to do,” said Scott. His heart leapt. This is what he’d been hoping for since they said hello that night.

“Dude… that sounds fucking amazing,” said Stiles.

“I have to admit though,” said Scott, “this way is pretty relaxed. Things were a lot more tense when there was a risk of you getting caught.”

“Do you hate it?”

“No! No no!” said Scott quickly. “I like it. It’s a change, but it’s a good thing.”

“Hmmm…” mused Stiles.

“What?” Scott sat up warily. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking… I’m thinking I need to go somewhere more public than this.”

“What?” asked Scott.

“Dude, it’s fine,” said Stiles. “Give me twenty minutes and then call again.”

Before Scott could say anything, he disconnected the call.

Scott sat up and looked at the clock. He had no idea what just happened, but his cock was very interested in the outcome.

 

~080~

 

The phone was ringing and ringing and Scott was sure he was going to get Stiles’ voicemail when the line was answered.

“Hey,” said Stiles. He sounded a bit breathless.

“Hey,” said Scott. “What the hell did you do? Are you okay?”

“I will be once I come for you,” said Stiles. “I can honestly say that I have never been horny in a library before.”

“You’re in-?” asked Scott. “You’re at the library? At this time of night?”

Stiles laughed. “College library is twenty-four-six, dude. Only closed on Sunday, midnight to midnight. So… I’m here. The threat of one of the library staff finding me with my dick out - whacking off to the sound of you telling me all sorts of filthy things - is a distinct possibility if not a guarantee and I really need you to tell me what you want, Scotty, like, right now.”

“You are the craziest son of a bitch-” said Scott. Quick as he could, he laid down on his bed and did his level best to ignore the throbbing in his jeans. “Um… okay… Where are you in the library?”

“I’m on the second floor in a private room. There’s a desk and two chairs in here, but the best part is there’s one whole wall that’s nothing but glass. It overlooks the center of the library itself. The second and third floors have this hole in the middle and a railing all the way around. Each level looks down on the first floor. In the center of the first floor is where the librarians have their main desk. Everything’s checked in and out from there. As I stand in front of the glass wall, there are about thirty people downstairs. Most of them are sitting at random tables studying, about three people on the library desk. Across from me on the same level there’s another library guy refiling books.

“No one’s looking at me, but that could change. All any of them have to do is look up and they’ll see me. With the lights on in here, anyone can see into this room. Especially if I’m standing right in front of the window.”

Scott swallowed hard. He pressed a palm to his dick.

“So… are you going to tell me what to do, filthy boy?” asked Stiles.

Scott was at a complete loss. He felt himself blush. “I- I don’t think you want to get arrested and then kicked out of college, right?”

“Well… no,” admitted Stiles.

“Then turn the light off - if you can,” said Scott.

“Okay,” said Stiles.

“And lock the door,” added Scott quickly. “We don’t want to be interrupted.”

“Alright,” said Stiles.

Scott took a breath as he waited. He really didn’t know where to begin with Stiles. After all, he’d never actually met him. All they had was an insurance quote and one round of phone sex between them. Scott closed his eyes and tried to slow his heart rate. He shifted his hips against the increasing tightness in his jeans. His hand traveled downward and he adjusted himself until he could feel the line of his hardness beneath the denim. Once again, he was grateful his mother was pulling a double-shift.

“Scotty?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sitting in the dark and awaiting instruction, babe,” said Stiles.

“Are you in one of the chairs?”

“No,” said Stiles, “but I can be.”

“Put the chair in front of the window,” said Scott. He was operating on pure instinct at this point. He hoped he was good enough at this to satisfy Stiles.

“Dude,” said Stiles, “I am getting really hard already. This is amazing. I’ve used these rooms from time to time and I’ve thought about this a lot. Jerking off in front of everyone, or better yet: fucking someone right up against the glass. Shit.”

“Goddamn,” said Scott. “You’re not the only one who’s hard.”

“Where are you?” asked Stiles.

“On my bed,” said Scott.

“What are you wearing?”

“Oh no,” said Scott, “It’s my turn to ask. So, what are you wearing, Stiles from State Farm?”

Stiles huffed a laugh and said: “Khakis.”

“And?”

“A button down plaid shirt, open. T-shirt underneath.”

Take the plaid shirt off…” Scott said. Just then, he had an idea. He had an horrible, terrible, wonderful idea. “I want you to blindfold yourself with it.”

“What?”

“Roll it up, wrap it around your head, and blindfold yourself with it.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t want you to freak if someone notices you,” Scott explained. “I just want you to focus on me. Listen to what I’m telling you. And if anyone sees… well. Good for them.”

“Holy shit, you’re sick,” said Stiles. “I think I love you. One sec.”

Scott heard him set the phone down and he gave him a few seconds to do as he was told. When he came back on the line, he sounded keyed up. “This is going to be awesome!”

“You in the chair?”

“Yeah,” said Stiles. “Only now I’m nervous. Like, seriously.”

“It’ll be fine,” said Scott. “Now… I want you to pull yourself out and stroke yourself.

“Balls too?”

“Yeah,” said Scott. His own dick was officially too hard to ignore anymore. He grunted slightly as he shifted himself to unbutton and unzip his flies.

“You touching yourself too?”

“I have to, dude,” said Scott. “I swear to God, this is fucking intense. I can’t stand it.”

“I know, right?” Stiles said. His breathing was becoming more rapid. “I don’t know if I’m going to last.”

“Oh yes you are,” said Scott. “And I will too. I’ll do it with you.”

“Do what?”

“Something that happened to me when I was about fourteen,” explained Scott. “My mom burst in on me in the middle of a jerk and I had to stop just when I was going to come. I was dying while she stood there and explained her day and how much she needed me to clean my room and shit. By the time she left, I thought I couldn’t finish off, but I tried to anyway. Dude. I gotta tell you: I stroked myself off and let go again just before coming. It was intense. I thought I couldn’t handle it. And then I did it again. And fuck, man. Stiles, I tell you - when I finally came - it was fucking incredible.”

“And that’s what you want me to do?” asked Stiles.

“Yeah, babe,” said Scott. “You’re going to bring yourself right to the edge and let yourself go. Literally. No touching. Not until I say.”

“Oh shit yeah,” said Stiles. “You giving me orders… Jesus yes.”

“Tell me where you are,” said Scott. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’ve got a smooth stroke going,” said Stiles. “Brought some lube with me too and slicked myself up when you told me to get my dick out.”

“Awesome,” said Scott. “Bet your cock is nice and shiny with it. Feels good?”

“Yeah,” said Stiles, “just wish it was your hand instead of mine.”

“We’ll get your library fantasy taken care of, dude. Don’t worry.”

“Awww yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” cheered Stiles.

Scott smiled and stroked himself off, imagining Stiles, shirt around his head, cock out, and being completely missed by the people who, at a glace, could have him arrested for indecent exposure. A thrill went through him at the thought. Of course, if it actually happened, he would feel awful. Still… the risk was worth it - to both of them.

Scott picked up the pace on his stroke. “How are you, Stiles?” he asked.

“Oh… uh… getting there, babe,” said Stiles.

“You okay?”

“I’m getting close… so fucking close…. When do I let go?”

“When you think you can’t stand it any more,” said Scott.

“Uh… I’m- I’m going to… ugh!”

“Let go!”

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit…”

Scott’s orgasm built under his hand, his dick twitching intermittently, seemingly fighting him as he moved toward the crest of the wave.

“I’m coming down, Scott,” said Stiles. “How you doing?”

“G-getting there, Stiles,” breathed Scott. “Just one… minute…. Ugh.”

“God you sound amazing, babe,” said Stiles.

Scott pulled himself to the crest and let go. Slowly, achingly, the tension that had been building dissipated, his cock throbbing, complaining of the neglect. “Fading off now,” said Scott.

“So I heard,” said Stiles. “Jesus, you are sexy as fuck, Scott.”

“You ready to build it back up?”

“Fuck yeah,” said Stiles.

They both listened to the other one breathing, curses interjected, the occasional sound of the slick slide of skin against skin. It helped build them up again to the point of almost losing control until Scott gave the order: “Let go, Stiles.”

Slowly, they both came down, whispering their thoughts into each other’s ear:

“You would feel so good, Stiles. Doing this to me. Making me beg to get off.”

“I want them to catch me, Scotty. I want them to watch me and stare at me and know that whoever I’m talking to is making me do this, making me feel so fucking good.”

“You gotta know that this shit is amazing, Stiles. You are so fucking hot.”

“Your voice is enough to make me come. Scott, you do this thing… you have this low growl you let out when you’re jerking off. It’s hot as hell, dude. I want to hear that growl in my ear.”

“Fuck yeah… let’s go again, yeah?” asked Scott.

“Absolutely,” said Stiles.

“Any sign of them spotting you?”

“Not a peep,” said Stiles. “If they are, they’re being awfully quiet about it.”

“Good,” said Scott. His hand moved smoothly over his length. “I hope they’re watching. I hope they’re taking you all in. I can’t wait to see you myself.”

“Me too,” panted Stiles as he tightened his stroke. “You’ll have to tell me when you’re free. We have to do this. Don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Right?!” said Scott. “Me n-neither.” He was panting again.

“Is it me, or does the build-up get quicker and quicker with each time?” asked Stiles.

“Seems to with you,” said Scott. “Tighten your grip just a little, Stiles. Just a small squeeze.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Feel that?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s me. That’s me jerking you off right now. That’s me touching you. Ready to fuck you.”

“Holy shit, Scott.”

“Come on, Stiles. Come for me this time. Come all over that fucking window. Leave your mark and then go. Just get up and get out. Promise me.”

“I- I promise, Scotty. Just for you. Only for you. Oh God!”

“Come on, man,” urged Scott as he moved his hand over the head of his cock, a coil of heat building in his belly, his balls tightening. “Thrust your hips into it. Fuck your fist for me.”

“I want to stand up and come,” said Stiles. He was practically whimpering when he asked: “May I? Please, Scotty? Please?”

Scott lost his breath for a moment. “Do it.”

Scott’s stroke became secondary to listening to Stiles finally climax and come. It was hard. Scott could hear the semen hitting the glass.

“Jesus, Stiles!”

“Scott… fuck!”

Scott came at the sound of his name, spilling his seed all over his hand, belly, cock, and jeans. He didn’t care. All he could hear was Stiles’ small whoop of victory followed by his panting breath as he came back down.

“Can I take the blindfold off, Scotty?”

“Yeah, dude.”

There was a slight pause and then: “Holy fuck! HA! You should see the fucking cum on this window, man. Shit!”

Scott smiled. “It sounded like you blew a hell of a load. Now get out of there, Stiles.”

“Yeah,” said Stiles, “yeah…. Going now.” There was a shuffling sound on the line, a scrape, and then the opening of a door. Stiles was back in his ear a second later. “Shit. Shit shit! I was spotted. They’re coming up the stairs. Shit!”

“Get out of there!” Scott ordered. He sat up in his bed, his hearing focused on every sound coming over the phone.

“Going down the back stairs now.”

“Wait! Go up a level. Cut across. Go down another way. They think that you’re going to be heading down. Go up instead and buy yourself some time.”

“On it!”

He heard footsteps in a stairwell and then the creak of a door.

“Don’t run when you’re on the upper level,” warned Scott. “You’ll attract attention. Just move quickly and quietly and stay back in the stacks.”

“Jesus, Scotty,” said Stiles, “have you done this before?”

“What? No! Just… just- I don’t know. I watch a lot of action movies, I guess.”

“We should do that,” said Stiles as he pushed past another door and came down another stairwell.

“What? See a movie?”

“Sure? Isn’t that what people do on dates?”

“Um, sure!” said Scott. He found that he was smiling again. “Are you clear of the building?”

“Juuuuuuust about,” said Stiles. He heard one more door creak and Stiles said: “Clear. Almost free. Just need to make it to Roscoe.”

“Roscoe?”

“My Jeep,” said Stiles. “We have practically the same car, remember?”

“Right,” said Scott. “So… I’ll see you for the movie, huh?”

“Dude,” said Stiles. “You couldn’t keep me away. I’ll text you, okay?”

“Sure,” said Scott. “Get home safe, dork.”

There was that easy laugh again. “You too, babe.”

Scott stared at his phone after the call disconnected. What the hell was his life that this insane, sexy guy had found him? Thank God for State Farm.


End file.
